


family bonding

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya's existence is implied, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Fitz and Agnes get to spend a quiet afternoon together
Relationships: Agnes Kitsworth/Holden Radcliffe (mentioned), Leo Fitz & Agnes Kitsworth, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons (mentioned)
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	family bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "inside jokes"

Between the two of them, there wasn't any need for words, especially not in quiet moments like this. The tea on the table next to them wasn't exactly hot anymore, but that didn't matter, either; the drinks were more of an  _ excuse  _ to spend time together than an actual reason. With the quiet sound of pencils on paper mixed with the clicking of typing from beyond the open door of the lab down the hall, there was an unmistakable sense of peace between the three people in the house.

Fitz shifted his position on the couch cushion so that he could get comfortable again, his pencil rolling down into his lap while he reached for his now cold mug of tea. A socked foot gently nudged at his knee while he sipped at it, and he glanced over with a low hum.

"Show me what you've got."

With a roll of his eyes, he set his mug aside before shifting closer to Agnes on the couch to show her the page he'd been working on. It was just a rough sketch, something to fill the time while they relaxed, but he knew it wasn't  _ bad.  _ His fingers had gotten steadier over the years, and being able to draw in a quiet moment with the people who had become his family was a lot easier than forcing himself to sketch out a project in a loud, crowded SHIELD lab. "I know you literally do this for a living, so be nice."

She scoffed and reached for his sketchbook to get a better look at the sketch itself, shaking her head. "Oh, hush, I'm always nice to you. It's certainly better than when we first started doing this. Your shading is getting much better."

"Shading was never really  _ necessary _ when I only sketched blueprints. I only know  _ how _ to shade because of you."

With a low hum, Agnes passed the book back to him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I didn't move in here to teach you basic art skills. I moved in here-"

"Because there's a Degas on the wall where the television used to be? Yeah, that directly corresponds with why I  _ didn't _ move in when he offered." Fitz smiled and closed the sketchbook before relaxing into the cushions properly again. "I love you, and I'm glad he did it, and you're both happy, but I couldn't live like this."

She narrowed her eyes at him before nudging his shoulder with her own. "You and your damn football. Sometimes, I wish you'd go back to bonding over robots."

Fitz coughed back a laugh and shook his head at that, reaching for his tea again. "No, you don't. That ended  _ very _ badly. Literally all of us almost died. I'm pretty sure I actually  _ did _ die, for a minute there. No, it's much better when we bond with football matches."

Quiet pencil on paper filled the air while he sipped at his tea, the peace settling in between them again. For a few minutes, it stayed that quiet, the ballerinas on the wall a far cry from whatever match would be on if there was still a flat screen in the living room. And then, it was Agnes who spoke up first again.

"How long will weekends at your flat continue? Surely Jemma won't let you both be that loud every week once there's a  _ baby _ in the home."

Letting himself smile, he shook his head and looked down at the tea still lingering in the bottom of his mug. "She's due next week. I could be a dad any day, now. Which means that football watching will have to be confined to the lab when I can make it over here. You know, unless we go back to bonding over robots."


End file.
